


Liar

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: He knew his luck was going to run out soon and one would suspect the other and he wasn’t that great of a liar.
Relationships: Nick Groff/Aaron Goodwin, Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Kudos: 1





	Liar

Nick sat in the bar of the hotel, Zak and Aaron having both long been in bed. He knew his luck was going to run out soon and one would suspect the other and he wasn't that great of a liar. Aaron was easy, but unexpected. He had thought that maybe Aaron had feelings for Zak, but a drunk confession and some lazy fumbling later proved different. Zak had been a natural progression and a mutual affection before it ever became physical. It was the only time he had ever seen him shy. Standing there in the hotel room, blushing as he rushed through those embarrassing words. Nick swirled the ice in his glass. That led him to now. Six months down the road, after having been building on this foundation for years, he had them both and had maintained both relationships.

Nick was careful. He had to be. He ordered another drink from the bartender, contemplating his next move. Everything had to be carefully planned out. Who was he supposed to be with tonight? He hated spending the night in Aaron's room. The snoring was not something he thought he could get used to. Spending the night with Zak wasn't exactly his favorite thing either. The man clung to him worse than Saran wrap. A night in his own room might actually be good. It would give truth to the lie he always told one of them.

Another drink in had him considering waking one of them up. Gazing down at the amber liquid he thought about it. Did he want the hairy manliness of Aaron? Or the smooth sweetness of Zak? Did he want someone that could challenge him or that would give into him completely? Standing up, Nick paid his bar tab and found his way back to their floor. He stood outside of Zak's door, pulling out his wallet and fumbling with the hotel keys. He couldn't remember which was which. The first one didn't work. Neither did the second one. The last card slid in easily, illuminating the green light. Slowly, Nick opened the door.

Zak lay sprawled out on his stomach on top of the covers in only his boxer briefs. His naked back was caressed by the moonlight coming in from the open window shades. Shadows played across his face as Nick took off his clothes next to the bed. Naked, he carefully climbed on the bed, straddling the still-sleeping form. He placed soft kisses along the pliant shoulder blades as he laid his body down on top of his lover's. Zak stirred and smiled sleepily, not opening his eyes. "You came," he whispered.

"I was thinking about you," Nick whispered back, his hands wandering around to trace over the hairless chest.

"I can tell," Zak hummed.

"Need you." Nick's hands ran down the captive body, dancing beneath the elastic band of the boxers. Zak lifted his hips slightly, allowing room for Nick to slide his underwear down. He rolled over, fully on his stomach, lifting his hips to slide a pillow under as Nick moved behind him. Slowly their bodies pressed together.

With Zak it was usually gentle and loving, completely contrary to what he had expected. He gave up his body completely to Nick and was always so willing to please. The moans and whispered encouragements were soft, barely audible even. With Zak, he always felt loved. Of the two of them, Zak was the one that truly made him feel the sting of guilt in his adultery.

In the afterglow, the sweat on Zak's body glistened in the moonlight as they lay, Nick on his back, Zak's body half covering his, heads nuzzled together. Nick smiled. "It should be illegal how sexy you look right now."

Zak smiled against the skin of Nick's neck. "I love you," he whispered. Nick never said it back.

Nick woke at 9am the next morning with Zak still sound asleep on his chest. Carefully he slid out from underneath him, kissing him softly before getting dressed and slipping out the door across the hall. Keycard number two opened the door to Aaron's room. Loud noises that could possibly be mistaken for singing were coming from the shower. Nick grinned and dropped his clothes by the bed. Silently he entered the bathroom. Aaron was in the shower, singing up a storm. Nick opened the glass door and stepped in, pinching Aaron's ass, causing him to jump. "Hey, what was that for?"

Nick grinned wickedly, grabbing the shampoo. "Butchering whatever song that was you were trying to sing."

Aaron scoffed. "I think I do the best rendition of 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun!'"

Nick laughed as he rinsed off. He pulled Aaron in for a quick kiss. "Did you miss me last night?"

"Every night you're not here."

Nick stood under the spray of water, eyes staring hard at Aaron. "Prove it."

Aaron grinned devilishly, grabbing Nick and twisting him around, his back pressed against the tile at the back of the shower. This was what he loved about Aaron. The pure animalistic reality of sex. Zak was a bottom at heart who sometimes topped, but Aaron would swing both ways at will. Most often at Nick's will. With Aaron, he felt raw. Not as much emotion was behind the act as it was with Zak and Nick craved that. Begged for it at times, Aaron made sure of that on more than one occasion.

The water ran cold as the two men stepped out of the shower, wrapping each other in towels. They laid in the bed together, naked and still wet, talking about their upcoming day until Nick's phone buzzed on the floor, still in his jeans pocket. He sighed, knowing it was Zak wanting breakfast. "Time to get dressed," Aaron said, standing up.

Downstairs in the restaurant, Nick sat next to Aaron and across from Zak. His life had become complicated. Every move had to be planned carefully. One wrong move, and everything would be over. He knew his luck was going to run out soon and one would suspect the other and he wasn't that great of a liar. But hell, he wasn't there yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on January 19, 2011 on DA


End file.
